The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for emitting smoke from a golf ball.
It is common for a golfer to spend some time looking for his or her ball on the golf course. Some methods have tried to make golf balls easier to find using sight, sound, or smell. However, many of these methods fail to make the ball substantially easier to find. Other methods fail to be useful after a single use.